Tale of the Strongest Man!
by KUROUJI
Summary: Dongeng Levi untuk Eren; 9 poin yang menjelaskan kehidupan sang manusia terkuat secara singkat—dan sedikit alasan mengapa Eren adalah seorang masokis.


**_SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © HAJIME ISAYAMA._**

_brothers!LeviEren. shota!Eren. reincarnation hints._ _probably ooc, typos, etc._ _awalnya gak niat dijadiin humor tapi akhirnya malah jadi humor gagal. serius, gagal (?)_

_Words: 1,5k+._

* * *

><p><em>Tale of The Strongest Man!<em>

Levi masih larut dalam kencan sorenya dengan sang buku anatomi yang penuh goresan rapi. Catatan-catatan kecil dibubuhkan dimana-mana dan ada sejumput _reminder_ yang terselip bebas. Levi mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensil mekanik ke pelipis, mencoba berpikir.

"Bukankah menurut teori _Sir_ X seharusnya tubuh manusia itu tidak seperti ini? Lalu kenapa. Cih, orang-orang pintar ini membingungkan. Apa buku ini salah? Ah, pasti sebabnya—"

"_NII-CHAAAAAN_~ HUAAAA—"

Ujung pensil mekanik mengalami patah tulang mendadak. Levi menyipitkan mata yang memang sudah sipit ke arah pintu ruang belajarnya. Ruangan itu rapi dan kinclong, persis ruangan khusus pertemuan klien di perkantoran kota. Itu, sebelum titan cilik Levi menyerang.

"_NII-CHAN, NII-CHAN_—"

Bocah laki-laki empat tahun, baru saja mendobrak pintu dan teriakannya melengking seperti mesin cuci pakaian yang macet. Merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan pipi elastisnya kebanjiran air mata. Eren Ackerman, adik Levi satu-satunya.

"Eren! Jangan berisik," Levi merendahkan tubuh dan menyentil dahi bocah yang sudah berhenti berlari di hadapannya. Kerutan-kerutan di dahinya menyembul, pertanda alami kalau Levi sedang kesal. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menendang bocah nakal itu keluar jendela, tentu saja.

Punggung tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam mengusap pipinya sendiri. "Ta-tadi temen Elen ada yang main pukul-pukul—cakit."

Levi memutar bola mata. "Cengeng. Lawan saja. Balas pukulannya."

"Ta-tapi meleka lame, Elen takut, _nii_—" Eren memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Levi dengan sepasang bola mata hijau berpendar. "Meleka bawa-bawa kayu cama bola."

"Cih," Levi memalingkan wajah, menyesali hari tenangnya membaca buku yang terinterupsi tangisan Eren—lagi. "Eren, duduk disitu."

Levi menunjuk sofa kecil di sudut ruangan. Hanya sofa beludru merah kecil yang muat untuk satu orang dewasa. Eren mengangguk polos, berlari kecil ke sofa itu dan merangkak menaikinya. Levi menyusul, berlutut di depan Eren.

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Dicini," Eren menunjuk tengkuknya. "Dipukul pake tangan. Telus dicini," jari mungil berpindah ke kaki. "Elen didorong campai jatuh ke salju."

"Itu saja?" Levi menaikkan sebelah alis. Obsidian miliknya menatap zamrud sang adik yang membulat berkaca-kaca. "Cengeng. Lemah. Jangan seperti ini terus atau Eren bisa dijadikan budak."

Eren mengerjap-ngerjap. Bahasa _aniki_nya tercinta memang selalu sarat akan kosa kata yang sulit dicerna pemikirannya.

"Disuruh-suruh. Diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh. Dilecehkan. Laki-kaki cengeng sepertimu juga rawan diculik sebagai _uke_ nantinya."

"Itu altinya apa, _nii-chan_?"

"Diam dulu."

Eren bungkam, kini menggoyang-goyangkan kaki mungil yang tergantung di sofa. Sedikit-sedikit menendang perut atau dada Levi sebagai pelampiasan akan deritanya menahan kata-kata.

"Begini. Apa Eren mau jadi kuat," Levi bertanya tanpa tanda tanya. Wajahnya masih sedatar teflon nemplok di tembok.

Zamrud berbinar, lengan kedinginan merentang lebar seakan ingin memeluk. "M-mau, _nii_! Elen mau jadi olang telkuat cedunia—"

"Kalau begitu, _nii-chan_ akan menceritakannya sekarang."

"Celita apa, _nii_?"

"Kisah manusia terkuat di dunia."

Bibir merah muda mungil membulat lucu tanda impresi. Sekilas Levi ingin melumatnya.

"E-elen mau dengal, _nii_—!"

"Jadi begini."

Nyala merah-oranye di perapian mulai menyambar balok merah bata. Di balik jendela kaca, salju meluncur indah. Boneka-boneka salju terpahat di taman bermain, ditemani pemandangan bocah-bocah saling melempar salju. Tapi kedua adik-beradik Ackerman itu memilih menghangatkan diri di ruang belajar sang kakak, bersama udara hangat yang dilepas nyala merah-oranye.

Levi masih berlutut di depan sofa beludru merah, dan Eren masih duduk manis menunggu kisahnya dimulai.

_Kisah manusia terkuat di dunia._

Dalam hitungan ketiga, bersiaplah untuk terpana dengan pesonanya.

.

.

.

_Namanya Rivaille._

_Kapten umat manusia, prajurit terkuat, sekaligus manusia luar biasa. Julukannya untuknya sangat banyak.  
><em>

_Dan konon dijuluki manusia terkuat di dunia._

_Hidupnya sudah terlampau lama. Di suatu dimensi lain dimana manusia berperan sebagai pakan ternak yang terkurung dalam lumbung yang disebut dinding. Bisa dibilang, lebih dari seribu tahun yang lalu—di dunia lain._

_Dan dia adalah petarung tangguh. Dengan dua bilah pedang perang berkilau, berbagai macam musuh berhasil ditaklukkan. Selalu berhasil bertahan hidup dari berbagai jenis serangan. Semua orang memuji kebolehannya di medan perang._

_Ya, kebolehannya di medan perang._

_._

_Suffer, survive, and get stronger._

_Namun Rivaille di luar medan perang bukanlah seseorang yang patut diidolakan._

* * *

><p><em>1.<em>

_._

_Pedofil._

_Kau bisa menebak dia pedofil segera setelah melihat dirinya berbincang dengan seseorang yang disebutnya 'Jaeger'. Kilat afeksi tersembunyi di obsidian kelamnya. Tapi sungguh mudah ditebak kalau sang kapten menaruh hati pada si Jaeger. Karena tingkah lakunya bagai buku yang terbuka lebar, mudah dibaca._

_Malangnya, usia Jaeger masih lima belas tahun._

_Rivaille membatin setidaknya akan menunggu lima tahun lagi._

* * *

><p><em>2.<em>

_._

_Rivaille kecil tidak pernah mengecap ciuman kasih sayang orang tua. Dia ditinggalkan, dicaci, dijauhi. Semuanya tidak punya gambaran bahwa kelak dia akan menjadi orang hebat._

_"In your face, babi-babi sialan."_

_(Oh, ya, mulutnya juga kurang berpendidikan—)_

_Sekarang, lihat dia. Dipuja dimana-mana._

* * *

><p><em>3.<em>

_._

_Rivaille adalah seorang fakir ekspresi yang tampangnya membosankan. Sekian._

* * *

><p><em>4.<em>

_._

_5'3"._

_Rivaille bukan seorang yang bahagia dengan fisiknya. Meskipun kuat dan kekar, kaki-kakinya sangat imut meski tidak seimut marmut._

_Jika dia terlahir kembali di dunia kejam ini sebagai seorang ilmuwan biologi, mungkin inilah yang proyek pertama yang akan ditelitinya:_

_—sedot kalsium._

_Rivaille benci Komandan Irvin yang kakinya panjang._

* * *

><p><em>5.<em>

_._

_Rivaille benci debu._

_Dirinya dan debu berada dalam hubungan cinta sepihak yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dimana debu selalu berusaha menempel pada Rivaille dan Rivaille selalu menyuruhnya bersemedi di dalam mesin penyedot debu._

_Tidak buruk sih, sebenarnya._

_Tidak buruk karena kau belum pernah lihat dia mengenakan kostum khasnya saat bersih-bersih._

* * *

><p><em>6.<em>

_._

_Rivaille hanya punya Jaeger._

_Jaeger ada untuk Rivaille._

_Rivaille hanya punya Jaeger._

_Karena semua teman-temannya sudah koit duluan di medan perang._

* * *

><p><em>7.<em>

_._

_Cinta pertama Rivaille mati dimakan titan._

_Karenanya, Rivaille bersumpah akan membasmi titan seperti membasmi debu membandel._

* * *

><p><em>8.<em>

_._

_Rivaille hanya pernah memiliki dua teman._

_Semua anak menjauhinya karena dulu dia suka menendang anak yang tampangnya sengak. Tidak akan puas sampai gigi anak itu tanggal semua._

* * *

><p><em>9.<em>

_._

_Rivaille sudah tiga puluh empat tahun hidup di dunia kejam ini. Sudah tergolong tua dan renta. Beruntung, dia rajin olahraga dengan cara melompat-lompati gedung memakai maneuver gear tiga dimensi, jadi tulangnya masih sehat dan wajahnya awet muda tanpa kerutan-kerutan penuaan—tapi bohong. Sebentar lagi, akan tiba waktunya untuk reinkarnasi._

_Terlahir kembali._

* * *

><p><em>Kesimpulan: Rivaille sering kali merasa putus asa, dan ingin mati saja. Kalau saja dia lupa akan tugasnya sebagai prajurit terkuat, mungkin sejak dulu dia sudah terjun dari puncak Utgard, melayang-layang di hadapan <em>ape titan_, dan ditiup angin ke dunia luar.  
><em>

_Terlepas dari segala kekurangan dan nasib malang yang ia jalani, Rivaille tetaplah manusia terkuat di dunia. Prajurit yang melepas udara kebebasan untuk dihirup semua orang._

_Terlepas dari segala nasib hidupnya, Rivaille adalah idola semua orang._

_Cerita tentang manusia terkuat kita berakhir disini, ketika dengan tenangnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan Jaeger, ketika umat manusia kala itu telah mencapai kemenangan, kebebasan, kesenangan._

_Flaming water, land made of ice, and fields of sand._

_Rivaille menunggu waktunya tiba untuk melihat semua keajaiban itu di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Rest In Peace, Our Strongest Soldier._

_._

_._

_._

Eren nyaris tertidur dengan gelembung udara menggembung dari rongga hidung kanan, kalau saja Levi tidak menyentil dahinya.

"Oi. Ceritanya sudah selesai."

Eren menguap, lalu menatap Levi dalam-dalam. Sorot matanya kebingungan dan minta pencerahan. Seakan bocah mungil itu bertanya—

—_jadi, inti cerita ini apa._

Levi mendesah. Dirinya bukan nenek-nenek yang suka menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Dia tahu kisah yang dituturkannya itu mampu memecah belah isi otak mungil adik kecilnya.

"Eren, jadi begini," Levi menatap Eren, serius. "Kapten Rivaille adalah orang yang kuat. Dia tangguh. Perkasa. Jantan. Luar biasa—dan lain-lain. Tapi semuanya itu tidak lepas dari penderitaannya sehari-hari."

Eren belagak pintar, mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Penderitaanlah yang membuatnya kuat. Dia kuat baik mental maupun fisik. Penderitaan membuatnya bertahan hidup selama itu. Dia kuat karena rasa sakitnya."

Eren bergumam pelan.

"Ambil sisi positifnya. Walaupun Kapten Rivaille menderita, tapi karena itulah dia menjadi kuat dan dipuja-puja."

Bohlam kuning menyala di atas kepala Eren.

"Elen mengelti! Jadi pendelitaan itu adalah hal yang bagus!"

Levi mengangguk singkat. "Ya."

"Pendelitaan akan membuat Elen kuat!"

"Pintar."

"Elen halus mendelita sepelti Kapten Libai!" tangan mengacung ke atas, bersemangat. "Mendelita sebanyak-banyaknya!"

Levi manggut-manggut saja.

"Ya sudah. Main di luar sana. _Nii-chan_ masih harus belajar," Levi beranjak dari posisi berlututnya dan kembali ke meja belajar. Eren mengekorinya.

"_Nii-chan_, telima kasih pelajalannya hali ini. Elen cenang cekali. Kapan-kapan _nii-chan_ halus celita lagi," Eren memeluk betis Levi erat-erat, lalu berlari keluar. Topi khas musim dinginnya sudah terpasang sempurna di atas kepala.

Levi mendecak pelan.

"Cih, mengarang ternyata sulit juga..." Levi menghempaskan bokong di kursi berputar. "Aku bukan pengarang yang membuat cerita. Lagipula cerita tadi singkat, padat, walaupun tidak jelas. Tapi, rasanya ide mendadak itu cukup membantu," Levi membuka halaman buku anatomi yang tadi telah ditandainya. Matanya sekilas menerawang jauh. "Tapi, kenapa rasanya familiar...?"

.

Salju meluncur turun. Udara dingin berhembus dan membekukan tubuh hingga ke ujung jari. Ditemani nyala api dari perapian, Levi belajar dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ajarannya merupakan ajaran sesat. Tidak sadar bahwa dia telah mendidik Eren Ackerman menjadi seseorang yang pasrah akan penderitaan.

Begitulah Eren nantinya, mulai dari sekarang sampai puluhan tahun ke depan.

Selalu menyukai sensasi saat dirinya menderita. Atau istilah gaulnya; _masokis_.

_**owarimashita ; ;**_

* * *

><p>selesailah fic gaje ini orz...<p>

maafkan segala _oocness_ ataupun kesalahan lain.

_saa, mind to give critics or something?_


End file.
